Entice
by Sandou
Summary: ST week / Day 3 - Shikamaru se fait une promesse : désormais, il s'en tiendra au célibat. Mais est-il si facile de s'y tenir lorsqu'une voisine emménage juste en face ?
**Entice
** _ShikaTema week : Attirer_

« Tu ne trouveras jamais personne. Tu finiras seul. Avec des chats. »

Tayuya Oegi, l'œil sombre, attrapa du bout des doigts sa grosse doudoune et quitta les lieux en claquant la porte. Le cadre de la porte trembla un instant puis se stabilisa et Shikamaru Nara soupira.

« Galère. »

 _Il avait merdé.  
_ D'un geste délibérément lent, il attrapa son téléphone portable et le regarda, lui posant une question muette. Devait-il ? Ne devait-il pas ?  
Le nez froncé, il déverrouilla son clavier et composa un numéro. Il n'avait pas le choix, il se Devait de l'appeler. La première tonalité sonna et son cœur s'emballa. S'il raccrochait, il pourrait toujours racheter sa faute auprès de Tayuya. Mais non. La deuxième tonalité résonna puis la communication se fit.

« Elle t'a largué ?  
\- Il parait, ouais. »

Soupir à l'autre bout du fil.

« Alors ?  
\- Réflexion au sujet de mon manque d'entrain à lui faire l'amour.  
\- Tu fais bien trop pitié. »

Il faisait véritablement bien trop pitié.

« Et donc ?  
\- Vivre aigri et seul toute ma vie. Avec des chats, éventuellement.  
\- Sympa. »

Shikamaru de massa l'arête du nez. Tayuya se trouvait effectivement être bien plus sympa que la moyenne.

À vingt-cinq ans, il n'avait jamais réussi à garder qui que ce soit plus de six mois. Tayuya, elle, n'avait pas fais trois semaines avant de comprendre quel genre d'énergumène se trouvait être le jeune homme qu'elle fréquentait.  
Shikamaru Nara, des yeux intelligents et des cheveux bruns remontés en queue de cheval, était de ces hommes passifs. Pas de prise de position, pas de geste inutile, pas de concession superflue. Jusqu'à présent, ce mojo lui avait réussi mais, dernièrement, il se faisait la réflexion que ça influait beaucoup trop sur son mode de vie.

Ça n'avait rien changé à son existence mais soit… Il gardait cette idée en tête et c'était le principal.

« Bière ? demanda alors son interlocuteur.  
\- Je t'attends. »

Le brun raccrocha, attrapa sa veste et quitta son appartement. Arrivé au bas de l'immeuble il regarda de droite à gauche, s'assurant du départ de Tayuya qui était ce qu'il pouvait désormais appeler son Ex. Personne à l'horizon, il sortit et remarqua du mouvement. Un énorme camion de déménagement se trouvait là et le grabuge qu'il provoquait semblait attirer comme des mouches le voisinage. Visiblement, on emménageait dans l'immeuble d'en face. Pas concerné pour un sou, Shikamaru continua sa route jusqu'à la supérette au coin de la rue.

« Oy, Shika. Ça faisait une paye. »

L'épicier, un brun aux tatouages triangulaires sur les joues, sortit de son comptoir et vint à la rencontre du tout jeune célibataire, l'air enjoué.

« Salut, Kiba. Les aléas de la vie, tu sais... »

Gardant une allure abattue, Shikamaru lui serra la main avant de filer dans les rayons de la minuscule supérette.

« Ah ouais ? enchaîna l'épicier en revenant à son poste. »

Le Nara n'avait pas la moindre envie de partager ses déboires avec le brun et éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaules. Ils étaient peut-être amis depuis le collège, mais ils n'avaient pas cette intimité spéciale qui le liait à l'invité qui l'attendait pour boire des bières.  
Dans le fond du magasin, il attrapa une caisse de bouteilles de bière et revint au comptoir.

« Pas très causant le Nara, marmonna Kiba en tapotant les touches de sa caisse.  
\- Fatigué. T'occupe. »

Il paya puis quitta le magasin en attrapant ses articles. À rester trop longtemps en la compagnie de Kiba, il risquait de se faire inviter à une virée nocturne et il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. La dernière fois, ça ne lui avait apporté que des ennuis. Tayuya en était une preuve flagrante.

« Kankurô, tu m'aides ? »

Avant même d'arriver à son immeuble, Shikamaru s'arrêta pour observer le déménagement. Un roux invita un brun à porter un large canapé et semblait mourir rien qu'à l'idée de devoir s'en occuper. Quelques années plus tôt, Shikamaru n'aurait pas hésité à proposer son aide. Mais les choses changeaient : son flegme l'emportait haut la main.

Sans faire plus attention à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il remonta chez lui et s'affala sur son sofa. Maintenant qu'il se trouvait seul, on ne viendrait plus l'ennuyer. Savourant sa détente, le brun attrapa une bière et la décapsula.

« Bon. »

C'était le moment de faire le point. Plus tard, il n'en aurait plus la patience.

Shikamaru, vingt-cinq ans depuis à peine plus de trois mois, célibataire.  
Avec ça, il n'irait pas bien loin… Non, il fallait voir plus profondément et situer le problème comme il n'y avait pas encore songé.

« Célibataire, en poste en télétravail, solitaire, grincheux. »

Ah, voilà qui lui ressemblait déjà plus !  
Il grogna pour la forme puis avala une gorgée. Non, décidément, quelque chose n'allait pas. S'il arrivait à se définir avec ces seuls mots-là, il était dans un sacré pétrin…  
Le regard perdu dans le vague, il laissa dériver ses yeux jusqu'à la fenêtre de son salon et n'en décrocha plus, attiré par ce qu'il y voyait. Apparemment, le déménagement qui avait lieu en bas menait droit à la fenêtre en vis-à-vis de son appartement. Shikamaru, qui avait cru que l'appartement était insalubre depuis qu'il avait emménagé, scruta le roux qu'il avait vu plus tôt poser un carton. Peu importe les circonstances, ce dernier ne portait pas la joie de vivre.  
Contrairement à cette blonde qui arriva dans le champ de vision du Nara quelques secondes plus tard. Un sourire volontaire aux lèvres, le front brillant de sueur, elle semblait bien vivre ce déménagement. Elle empoigna le roux par les épaules et l'enserra. Aucun doute : c'est un jeune couple qui s'apprêtait à emménager juste en face. Shikamaru retint une grimace un jeune couple ça promettait des scènes qu'il ne souhaitait pas voir depuis son petit balcon…

Puis l'on frappa à la porte de son appartement.

« J'ai ramené du poulet fermier : la boucherie juste en dessous menaçait de le jeter à la poubelle. »

Aussi rapide qu'un éclair, une forme châtain passa devant le nez du locataire sans même prendre la peine de le saluer.

« Chôji, merde, marmotta Nara. Enlève tes chaussures. »

L'éclair châtain s'arrêta en rejoignant la cuisine et se tourna vers Shikamaru. S'il y avait une chose que le jeune homme ne concédait pas, c'était bien à l'entretien de son appartement. Ses amis avaient beau lui rappeler qu'il avait des manies de vieille dame, ça ne changeait rien au protocole de visite. Moins il y avait de saleté, moins il y avait à nettoyer.

« _Sorry_ , _babe_ , lança l'invité en lançant les chaussures à travers le salon. Tu permets que je déballe le poulet, j'ai grave la dalle. »

Sans en attendre plus, il posa le poulet déballé dans une assiette et tira un couteau du lave-vaisselle.

Chôji Akimichi était le plus vieil ami de Shikamaru. Architecte, il n'avait que peu de temps mais mettait toujours à profit son temps libre pour voir son plus vieil ami. Leur amitié datant d'avant même la maternelle, ils n'avaient plus de secret et c'était la raison principale qui avait poussé Shikamaru à l'appeler. Cette relation étant ce qu'elle était, Chôji prenait rarement le temps d'être prévenant ou délicat à l'égard du brun et celui-ci lui rendait bien.

« Alors, les détails ? lança Akimichi depuis la cuisine où il dépeçait la volaille.  
\- Bah… Pas grand-chose, répondit Shikamaru en se rasseyant sur le canapé. Elle m'a fait un scandale parce que je suis une étoile de mer… »

Soupir depuis la cuisine. Chôji ne saurait jamais s'habituer à la flemmardise de son ami…

« J'ai plus ou moins envenimé les choses en évoquant son sein droit plus gros que le gauche. »

Plus un bruit. Ça ne méritait pas de réponse. Deux minutes plus tard, son jeune ami revint au salon en compagnie de son poulet en morceau et d'une laitue d'accompagnement. Chôji n'était pas seulement un architecte de talent, il était aussi un fin gastronome et savait s'accommoder des fonds de placard de son meilleur ami.

« Du coup, t'as prévu une suite à toute cette histoire ?  
\- Le célibat.  
\- Le célibat ?  
\- Le célibat. »

L'architecte lui jeta un regard perplexe avant de s'avancer vers le balcon et d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

« T'as besoin de prendre l'air, Shika. Tu sais pas être célibataire. T'as jamais su. »

Il n'avait pas tort. D'aussi loin que remontaient ses souvenirs, Shikamaru Nara n'avait jamais été seul. On ne le larguait pas il passait d'une conquête à une autre et c'était un art de vivre. Juste avant Tayuya, il y avait eu Shiho, et juste avant elle, une femme dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom. Le célibat était une chose nouvelle et Chôji doutait fort du bienêtre que ça lui procurerait.

Insistant sur le fait de prendre l'air, son ami l'invita à le rejoindre sur le balcon et Shikamaru attrapa deux bières avant de le suivre. Il faisait frais, l'hiver se faisait sentir et un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Chôji gratta une allumette et s'alluma une cigarette, un sourire aux lèvres.  
Tout en prenant appui sur la rambarde, le brun laissa de nouveau son regard dériver vers le nouveau couple. Les cartons avaient arrêté de s'empiler et désormais un calme transparaissait. Peut-être seraient-ils des voisins plus modérés que celui qui habitait juste en-dessous de chez lui et qui faisait un boucan d'enfer tous les premiers samedis du mois…

« Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésite pas à m'appeler en tout cas. »

Shikamaru et Chôji n'avaient pas besoin de beaucoup parler pour se comprendre. Il ne fallait qu'un instant de silence pour qu'ils saisissent le sérieux d'une situation. La situation présente l'était contre toute attente : Nara souhaitait réellement être seul et comptait bien en profiter pour palier à tout ce qu'il s'était spolié.

« T'es un frère. »

Ils claquèrent leurs bouteilles l'une contre l'autre et regardèrent le ciel bientôt nocturne.

-•-

« Galère. »

Quatre heures du matin. Premier samedi du mois. Cette sale race de voisin… Il finirait par lui faire la peau. Chôji l'avait quitté trois heures plus tôt et depuis, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil.

Shikamaru, allongé dans son lit, se frappa le front de la paume de sa main. Ça ne pouvait plus durer… Mais il n'avait pas le courage d'aller voir en-dessous pour calmer le vacarme. Ça n'avait d'ailleurs jamais fonctionné auparavant, alors pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Décidé à ne pas se laisser abattre, il attrapa un caleçon et sortit de sa chambre habillé de l'unique vêtement. Comment allait-il pouvoir passer le temps maintenant ?

Il n'avait pas de télévision, s'ennuyait ferme devant un ordinateur, n'avait pas la tête à faire un footing… Non, il n'avait décidément rien pour s'occuper et ça l'ennuyait profondément. Auparavant, il n'aurait pas eu de mal : appeler l'une de ses partenaires et le tour serait joué. Mais il s'était fait une promesse et il comptait bien s'y tenir.  
Tant qu'à faire, il pouvait bien regarder les étoiles dans le ciel, faute de mieux. Il ouvrit la porte-fenêtre du balcon et s'installa à même le sol. Le vent lui gifla le visage mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Seules les basses de la musique du dessous étaient importantes et le faisait rager pour lui-même.

Il n'était pas le seul éveillé dans le voisinage. La lumière dans l'appartement d'en face brillait et son regard s'y porta : il n'avait rien de mieux au programme.  
La lueur tamisée laissait apercevoir un appartement aux cartons déballés et Shikamaru sourit à cette réflexion. Le couple en face avait été bien plus efficace que lui lors de son propre déménagement…  
Une forme passa devant la fenêtre, s'y arrêta et laissa le temps à Shikamaru de s'y intéresser. Visiblement féminine et très peu vêtue, la blonde d'en face s'étira et étala à même le sol un tapis de sport.

Faire du sport à cette heure-ci ? Elle était bien particulière sa nouvelle voisine. Perturbé par la brassière et le petit short de sport, le brun plissa les yeux pour l'observer. Elle était finement musclée, ses fesses rondes s'harmonisaient aux mouvements faits et elle ne prêtait aucune attention au voisinage. De loin, elle paraissait bien mignonne.  
Lorsqu'elle se posa au sol pour faire un grand écart, la pomme d'Adam de Shikamaru tressauta. Sportive et souple. Ça lui passerait le temps tant qu'on ne découvrirait pas qu'il la matait. Le roux était loin d'être avenant, même depuis le perchoir de Nara. Nul doute qu'il lui ferait la tête au carré en se rendant compte de son petit manège.  
La blonde se redressa, raide comme un piquet et fit descendre le haut de son corps jusqu'à ses pieds. Depuis son point de vue, Shikamaru admira les courbes de son corps et se mit à rougir. Décidément...  
Il se racla la gorge. Avec un peu plus d'entrain et un roux en moins dans les pattes, il serait allé sonner à sa porte pour lui faire la discussion. Shikamaru avait un talent naturel pour flirter. Même avec des inconnues dont il ne connaissait rien.

« Bordel, mais non. »

Il se l'était promis : le célibat. Rengainant son argument, il soupira profondément et continua à observer la blonde qui allongeait les jambes.

C'était bien sa veine… Pour une fois que Shikamaru laissait de côté sa sexualité, voilà qu'on en remettait une couche avec ce qu'il ne pourrait pas avoir. Quoi qu'à bien y réfléchir, ça lui couterait moins cher que de regarder un porno ou de zieuter avec insistance des femmes dans la rue.  
La blonde se rallongea sur son tapis et releva le bassin.

Pas de doute, il appréciait déjà sa nouvelle voisine.

-•-

Un mois que ça durait et elle ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué. Il fallait remercier le calme sombre de la nuit qui le cachait aux yeux de la jeune femme. Cependant, les choses avaient évolué et Shikamaru avait compris un grand nombre de chose tandis qu'il la reluquait derrière ses rideaux.

« Le roux, c'était pas son mec. Un pote surement, un ex peut-être. Mais elle vit seule et il n'est venu la voir qu'une fois.  
\- Et le brun, tu m'avais pas parlé d'un brun aussi ?  
\- Pas de signe de vie. Ce qui est sûr, par contre, c'est qu'elle a un rythme de vie réglé comme du papier à musique.  
\- C't'-à-dire ?  
\- Elle se réveille à sept heures, prend un café et une clope sur son balcon. Elle s'habille d'un tailleur sombre et sort de son immeuble une demi-heure plus tard.  
\- Putain, Shika. Tu fous les boules. »

Chôji Akimichi et son visage rond regardèrent le brun Nara et le jaugèrent d'un œil perçant. Ça ne tournait pas rond dans la tête de son meilleur ami et il s'en serait mis la main à couper que c'était de la faute de sa stupide abstinence relationnelle.

« Un soir sur deux, elle sort son tapis de sport, le pose dans le salon et fait des étirements pendant une heure avant de faire de la corde à sauter. Si tu savais… »

Si Chôji savait à quel point ça le rendait tout chose de voir cette blonde dont il ne connaissait même pas le prénom lui faire autant d'effet. Plus les heures passées à la reluquer s'accumulaient, plus son envie d'aller frapper à la porte de la blonde se faisait ressentir.

« Mais ça me tuerait d'aller la voir. »

Son meilleur ami attrapa une cigarette et se posta au balcon. Shikamaru semblait résolument attiré par la blonde mais Chôji n'y comprenait encore pas grand chose.

« Après tout, c'est tout bonnement physique. Tu imagines la conversation : Salut je m'appelle Shikamaru et j'aime tout particulièrement la manière que tu as d'écarter les cuisses. »

Les deux hommes sourirent à cette réflexion et se perdirent dans l'obscurité de l'appartement d'en-face. Shikamaru regarda sa montre puis se racla la gorge : ça n'allait plus tarder.  
Le temps d'y penser, la lumière s'allumait et une blonde passa dans leur champ de vision. Le pas rapide, elle se dirigea vers la cuisine et Chôji la détailla. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant de voir a quel point Shikamaru s'intéressait à elle : elle était jolie et d'aussi loin, il n'était pas si difficile que ça de remarquer qu'elle avait des formes intéressantes. Mais de là à se dire que le brun était obsédé par elle…

« Tu n'as jamais eu l'idée d'aller faire sa connaissance par un heureux concours de circonstance ? demanda Akimichi en tirant une taffe de sa cigarette. Après tout, tu connais ses horaires.  
\- C'est chiant. »

Chôji se rasséna : tout allait bien, Shikamaru n'avait pas tant changé que ça.

« Pas contre, si t'avais un paquet de clope à me filer ça serait cool. Parce que je me les pèle à la mater et j'aimerai bien avoir de quoi m'occuper les mains. À défaut d'autre chose. »

Hm. Il n'avait pas changé d'un iota. L'architecte haussa les épaules et lui tendit son paquet de cigarette : s'il se devait de soutenir son meilleur ami dans cet épreuve du célibat, un paquet en moins ne le tuerait pas.

« J'imagine que tu vas être occupé, dans ce cas, lança Chôji en quittant le balcon. J'ai pas franchement envie de reluquer ta voisine à tes côtés. Ça m'gêne. »

D'un geste de la main, Chôji quitta l'appartement et laissa l'autre pendu à la rambarde de son balcon. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que la blonde ne sorte son tapis et lui montre ses longues jambes… Lorsque son ami arriva en bas de l'immeuble, il tira une cigarette de son paquet et le salua.

Un instant, l'idée même de lorgner sur sa voisine lui fit penser qu'il était un sale pervers. Chôji n'avait pas tord, épier les faits et gestes d'une inconnue n'était pas quelque chose d'anodin, il le sentait bien. Mais son célibat le pesait progressivement et cette blonde lui apportait un réconfort bien suffisant. Une bourrasque lui passa dans les cheveux et ses pensées s'envolèrent. Il était un adulte, il avait tous les droits !  
Dans une tenue semblable à la première fois qu'il l'avait remarqué, sa jeune voisine s'installa au centre de son champ de vision et plia les jambes pour s'étirer. La cigarette au bord des lèvres, Shikamaru en avala une bouffée et réprima un grognement en la voyant se tourner face à la fenêtre. Il n'en fallait que de peu pour qu'elle remarque qu'il se trouvait là et qu'elle en fasse un scandale.

Cependant, la blonde, concentrée dans son exercice, ne le repéra pas et continua. Le cœur du brun fit un bond prodigieux et il se pencha un peu plus contre la rambarde. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son visage d'une manière aussi claire. Le visage anguleux, le nez droit, deux yeux aux reflets verts, une bouche aux reliefs rosés. Elle n'était pas simplement bien fichue et sportive elle avait un regard aussi inquiétant qu'intéressant. Sa concentration semblait sans borne, si bien que lorsqu'elle fit un grand écart, ses yeux se fermèrent avec force. Rien n'aurait pu être aussi sexy que cette inconnue qui respirait doucement, tout son corps résolument orienté vers Shikamaru.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre ses beaux yeux verts et ne le fixe avec insistance.

Impossible. Ça devait être un tour de son esprit, dans le noir complet de l'extérieur, elle ne devait même pas avoir remarqué sa présence. Mais alors, pourquoi paraissait-elle le regarder fixement ? La fumée de sa cigarette resta bloquée dans sa gorge et il toussota. Merde. Merde.

« Merde. »

Elle le regardait résolument. Lui. Son voisin. Il n'y avait aucun doute à avoir là-dessus puisque son regard ne quitta pas le bout rouge incandescent de sa cigarette. Traitresse ! Quelle idée de fumer comme un con durant une séance d'espionnage !  
La blonde, le regard rivé sur l'étage du brun, se releva progressivement et se mit à sourire. Elle s'avança d'un pas et étira les bras en faisant rouler sa tête. À quoi jouait-elle ? Allait-elle le dénoncer aux flics ? Appeler son pote roux ? Venir toquer à sa porte et lui foutre la trempe de sa vie ?

Elle avait beau avoir un petit corps féminin, il ya avait fort à parier que ses séances de sport quotidiennes auraient raison de l'empattement de Shikamaru.

Droite sur ses jambes, la blonde posa les mains sur ses hanches et ne détourna pas le regard. Combien de temps durerait ce manège ? Elle se foutait de lui, là ! Puis l'un de ses bras se leva au-dessus de sa tête et elle continua ses étirements.

-•-

« Quoi ?  
\- Elle a finit sa séance, rangé son tapis de sport à la même heure que d'habitude et a quitté le salon. Depuis, elle me regarde droit dans les yeux quand elle fait ses exercices.  
\- T'as franchement le cul bordé de nouille, putain. »

Parcourant les rayons de la superette du quartier, Shikamaru lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout à de la chance. C'était une malédiction qui le poursuivait ! Pire que tout, il se sentait désormais obligé de la regarder par peur qu'elle fasse quelque chose de stupide en ne le voyant pas.  
Il y avait pourtant quelque chose de positif à tout ça : elle ne savait pas qui il était ni à quoi il ressemblait l'obscurité de la nuit le mettait au moins à l'abri à ce niveau-là.

« Kiba, t'as plus de chips ? lança Chôji à l'adresse du caissier.  
\- Ouvre les yeux, les paquets sont devant toi ! »

Akimichi haussa les épaules, attrapa deux paquets et se dirigea vers la caisse en compagnie de son meilleur ami.

« Du coup, ça dure depuis combien de temps votre histoire ?  
\- Ça va bientôt faire deux semaines, si je compte bien. »

Alors qu'il passait les articles, Kiba releva un sourcil et écouta la conversation avant de s'y introduire à son tour.

« Shika a une nouvelle copine ? Quel cachotier tu fais, dis. »

Le caissier lui bourra l'épaule d'un coup de poing et Chôji éclata de rire. Encore un qui ne comprendrait jamais ses malheurs…

« T'y es pas du tout, clama Chôji sur un air confidentiel. C'est au sujet d'une voisine. »

Kiba prit une pose de circonstance et se pencha au-dessus du comptoir. Ça alors, il connaissait le voisinage comme sa poche, mettre son grain de sel à cette histoire aurait de quoi rendre les commérages passionnants.

« Ah ouais ? Laquelle ?  
\- Oh. Une nouvelle, t'as pas du la croiser encore, soupira Shikamaru en priant pour être dans le juste.  
\- Tu parles de Temari ? »

Temari.

« Pardon, qui ? »

Shikamaru papillonna des yeux tandis que l'autre brun pinçait les lèvres en souriant. Kiba avait enfin une longueur d'avance et ça l'amusait comme un petit fou.

« Blonde, sportive, des jolis yeux en amande. Temari. Elle habite dans l'immeuble en face du tien, déclara Inuzuka et se grattant le menton. Je savais pas que vous sortiez ensemble, j'étais sûr qu'en la tchatchant assez j'avais mes chances. »

Le jeune homme soupira et passa le dernier paquet de chips de Chôji sur la caisse. Shikamaru, enfoncé dans un nouveau mutisme, occulta la présence de ses amis, plongé dans une nouvelle pensée.  
Alors comme ça, la jolie exhibitionniste s'appelait Temari ? Cette information ne lui servirait sûrement jamais à rien mais le savoir lui réchauffa le ventre. Il pouvait désormais poser un prénom au-dessus des étirements langoureux de sa blonde de voisine.

-•-

Il observa ses lèvres entrouvertes, la dureté de son regard tandis qu'elle faisait ses pompes… Cette Temari avait le talent d'être à la fois désirable et effrayante, ce n'était pas humain. Pourtant, elle restait toujours aussi captivante.

Shikamaru avait invité Kiba la veille au soir et lui avait posé des questions au sujet de la nouvelle voisine. L'épicier l'avait tout d'abord très mal prit : alors comme ça, il n'avait d'intérêt que lorsqu'il savait des choses ? Puis les choses s'étaient calmées lorsque les bouteilles de bière furent sorties.

« Elle bosse dans le droit des femmes. J'ai pas tout bien compris mais apparemment elle a l'égalité homme-femme à cœur, avait avancé Kiba en sifflant sa bière.  
\- Galère, je pouvais pas tomber sur une femme plus simple.  
\- Elle est célibataire depuis qu'elle habite ici. D'après ce que dit son petit frère –tu sais, le rouquin– c'est à cause d'un ex qu'elle a emménagé ici. »

Parfait.  
Dans la pénombre de son balcon, Shikamaru déglutit en regardant sa voisine sauter à la corde.

Temari, l'avocate du droit des femmes, l'obsédait. Dès lors qu'elle s'était prise à le fixer alors qu'elle s'entrainait, Shikamaru ne vivait plus qu'à travers elle. Peu importait les réflexions de Chôji sur le malsain de la situation. Ça avait beau l'être, Shikamaru était le seul à qui elle servait ce numéro de charme trois à quatre fois par semaine. Ça n'avait pas de prix. Il était au-dessus de tous les autres et ça lui suffisait.  
Il lui appartenait. Corps et âme.

« C'est une mordue de sport de combat, avait ajouté Kiba en passant le nez par le balcon. Elle participe à des combats amateurs dans le gymnase pas loin. »

Plus le temps passait et plus l'attirance qu'il lui vouait semblait lui coller au corps. Ce qui n'était qu'un jeu de maniaque pour Shikamaru se muait en une relation à part entière.

Sa mère l'en aurait frappé de le voir se faire avoir alors qu'il était un garçon si intelligent. Mais maman Nara n'y pouvait pas grand-chose : Temari avait vaincu cette cloche de Shikamaru Nara.  
Doucement, elle s'assit sur son tapis de sport et s'y allongea, laissant à son voisin tout le loisir d'admirer ses cuisses qu'elle étirait.

« Depuis qu'elle habite ici, indiquait Kiba Inuzuka de son regard vicieux, Temari n'a pas eu de petit-ami. Ou de petite-amie, pour ce que j'en sais. La voie est libre, profites-en. »

La respiration de Shikamaru se saccada rien qu'à l'idée d'être celui qui se tenait au-dessus d'elle pour l'aider à faire ses séries d'abdos. Sans aucun contact physique avec elle, il imaginait pourtant sans peine la texture de sa peau et se prenait à oublier qu'il la regardait, préférant s'inventer mille autres manières de passer le temps avec elle.

Décidément, ce célibat prenait une tournure bien singulière.

-•-

Sa peau basanée.  
Son sourire de vainqueur.

« Monsieur Nara. »

Ses cheveux blonds.  
La ride entre ses sourcils.  
Le vert de ses yeux.  
Ses jambes longues et fermes.  
Sa petite poitrine.

« M-monsieur ? »

Sa lèvre mordue.  
Ses gestes délibérément sensuels.  
Son ventre plus musclé que la moyenne.

« Monsieur Nara, vous êtes toujours là ? »

Shikamaru, l'oreille posée sur le combiné, sursauta.  
À l'autre bout du fil, son commanditaire l'informait de changement dans leur manière de collaborer mais déjà la concentration du brun dérivait. Il n'était pas loin de vingt heures et Temari étendait son corps comme jamais auparavant, visiblement satisfaite de pouvoir le déconcentrer dans sa conversation téléphonique.

Leur petit manège durait depuis plus de trois mois et Chôji avait cessé d'y faire allusion : la monomanie de Shikamaru pour cette inconnue valait mieux qu'une pipe à crack.

« Oui, oui, je vous écoute. »

Souhaitant rester concentrer, Shikamaru détourna le regard de sa fenêtre et s'intéressa au blanc de ses murs. Temari et sa petite tenue de sport pouvaient bien attendre qu'il en ait fini avec son travail…  
Le temps défila alors terriblement lentement, faisant découvrir à ce pauvre Shikamaru que la blonde avait les mêmes effets qu'une pipe à crack sur son esprit. Se dessinèrent progressivement sur le mur de son salon les élancements du corps de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne secoue la tête.

Non, Rester concentré.

« Nous sommes bien d'accord monsieur Nara.  
\- Tout à fait. On se dit à la semaine prochaine. »

Rapidement, Shikamaru raccrocha et porta la main à son front. Il n'avait rien suivis de cette discussion, ça n'irait pas mieux à l'avenir. Il reporta son attention au balcon et le temps qu'il s'y installe, la blonde avait disparu.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas normal. Il restait encore quinze minutes à son planning l'aurait-il vexé en préférant son téléphone à sa séance d'exhibition ? Rien que d'y penser, un sourire barra ses lèvres. Il n'était peut-être pas le seul à vivre cette relation plus sérieusement que ce que les autres pensaient.

Malheureusement, au bout de cinq minutes, la pénombre de l'appartement ne se dispersa pas et Shikamaru attrapa sa veste. Inutile d'attendre de sa voisine qu'elle réapparaisse, Temari avait une fierté mal placé. Il n'y avait qu'à prêter attention à ses éclats de voix quand elle rentrait chez elle le soir, l'oreille scotchée à son téléphone.

D'une main, Shikamaru attrapa son trousseau de clé et de l'autre, son porte-monnaie. Un petit soda, ça ne lui ferait pas de mal. Poignée tournée, Shikamaru ouvrit la porte, le visage sombre.

« Salut. »

Dans ce couloir mal éclairé, Shikamaru sursauta et recula d'un pas dans son appartement tandis qu'une blonde en brassière et short de sport se tenait là.  
D'un bras tendu, elle présenta un pack de bière au brun et se mordit la lèvre.

« Je me suis dit qu'il était temps de venir t'avouer que tu me plaisais. »

-•-

« RAAAAAAAAAAAH. TROISIÈME JOUR DE LA SEMAINE DU SHIKATEMA ET JE POSTE DÉJÀ À LA BOURRE. Je vais jamais en voir le bout , en plus c'est même pas d'ma faute, j'ai trop de taff à rendre :x ! :pleure toutes les larmes de son corps :  
Ça m'énerve un peu mais il faut que j'le dise avant qu'on m'en fasse la remarque : ouaiiiiiis, ça utilise UN PEU la thématique du premier OS de la semaine. J'AVOUE. Mais en même temps, c'est difficile en une semaine de pondre plusieurs OS radicalement différents les uns des autres (c'est plus simple quand on fait des ficlets, en fait y-y) du coup bah… J'espère que c'était pas rédhibitoire.  
Si j'écris cette semaine alors que je suis en pleines révisions et que j'ai un exam en CCF demain, c'est parce que je sens bien que la fanfic me glisse entre les doigts.  
C'est dur d'avoir à se l'admettre mais j'ai déjà vingt-trois piges et ma vie active ne va pas tarder à me rattraper. J'aimerai avoir le courage de tout finir, d'être plus volontaire, de faire Mieux. Mais… Meh ! C'est compliqué, vous savez !  
Alors je souhaite de tout mon cœur que jamais la flamme du ShikaTema ne s'éteigne dans mon cœur malgré les aléas de ma vie et l'arrêt de mes envies d'écrire ! Ça fait complètement niais et tout et surement que personne ne prendra la peine de rebondir dessus mais, sachez-le : ShikaTema, tu m'as permis les plus belles relations de mon existence. J't'aime !  
On se dit à demain pour la suite de la semaine. Bisous sur vos fesses. »

 **Sandou-Soudy  
**


End file.
